narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crimson Evening: Burning Tide Meets The Red Flash
''Introduction'' "Heh..." Yakedo Shio thought as he sat with his eyes closed, meditating before the gate of his ancestral temple in the Land of Whirlpools. "I hope this man realizes I can sense his presence... he isn't even bothering to hide it..." This temple used to be a secluded location, in its sheltered position behind a mountain, in a lush valley on a remote island; but two foreign shinobi had intruded recently; that Kumo-nin he had cast into the ocean, and now this one. Perhaps some of the ancient barrier seals on the island had weakened, or the whirlpools had slowed? No matter. He had brought the last intruder to his knees, and he would do the same to this one, the one with the strange, slightly warped chakra, as if it had been shifted again and again. Yakedo did not know what style of fighting brought about such a signature, but it would be tested soon. Without shifting position, he formed seals, focusing his consciousness on a nearby river. It began to roil as he slowly and deliberately repositioned his fingers, only to surge up in a massive blasting explosion of water, aimed to flush out his adversary. Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, he finished mentally, hands holding the last seal. A young man was following the trails of the Shinobi, who knew nothing of the strangers intentions. He couldn't be seen, as he couldn't risk a war. Especially not before Konoha was fully restored. He looked up at the temple, which somehow gave the young dark brown or rather nearly black-haired male some sort of hope. Perhaps he had completed his mission without being seen. "So..", he paused for a second. " "I guess he has figured it out". A kunai suddenly ran past Yakedo's head, suddenly then the Shinobi appeared before Yakedo who was still holding his last seal, "It seems that my cover got blown now wasn't it?". The young man took another Kunai but this one certainly looked different from a regular one. " Don't even think about releasing that jutsu, I am not your enemy. I am from Konoha and I am here to investigate about the Kumo attack, you know the so called time-traveler who rampaged here about two months and some days ago? well I am just to investigate so not fighting okay? " said Sayotsu. "That man? The Kumogakure shinobi, the nintaijutsu specialist?" One eye opened a fraction. "Time traveler? He had no skill in fūinjutsu from what I saw." Returning to what he saw as a more pressing issue, Yakedo asked, "How did you track him to this place?" "We all have our dirty little secrets, now don't we?" said Sayotsu as gave Yakedo a blunt look, " I could sense him using the warp hole or whatever it's called and that my friend needs a seal to be activated so obviously he is talented in the field of fūinjutsu as well," he added. "That laughable attempt at a space-time ninjutsu? He claimed he placed twenty thousand micro seals on my body. Besides the obvious fallacy there, he only used it once, and once I evaded it, never used its other properties. With such a seal, he could have discovered my location and perhaps hit me. However, he only used it for its offensive purpose. Such an attack speaks to me of learning an attack by rote, not be understanding of the subject. He knew that he could apply the seal, and that he could use it in this fashion. That is not understanding fūinjutsu, that is surface application." "So... Konoha ninja... how far have the arts of shinobi progressed while I have lived on this island? Who rules the Six Great Shinobi Nations? Has anyone of influence returned to the ways of ninshū? Or do they all still follow the ways of ninjutsu?" "No one....No one rules the Great Shinobi Nations, we still have the good ole Kage system and unfortunately enough they still follow the ways of Ninjutsu and not Ninshū." "I meant who are the current Kages? Even the most blatantly optimistic shinobi would realize the Elemental Countries are a long way from being united. For example, I haven't been to Konoha since the Fourth died. Who rules there now?". "Wait, wait, wait! haven't been to Konoha since Fourth died? he died twenty six years ago, one second you mean to say twenty six years ago you went to Konoha and how old were you then? Damn you look young for your age. Konohagakure is now ruled by the one and only hero of leaf and the savior of the world, Naruto Uzumaki, the orange Hokage!". "Uzu...maki? An Uzumaki has become Hokage! Hokage! Man..." Yakedo shook his head in sadness. "Even that clan forgets their mother country... I'll just have to come out of retirement to pay Konoha a little visit..." "Stranger... fellow shinobi... I'd like to spar against you. I have only had a handful of good fights in the last twenty years. If I plan on traveling to the Continent, I'll need to be as sharp as I've ever been." "Bring it on gramps!" "Silly, silly shinobi..." murmured Yakedo, a ghost of a smile on his face as he finally released his jutsu, sweeping the other shinobi off his feet with a gurgle and a splash. Standing up slowly and deliberately, he turned to face the now-sodden younger man. "Bring it on." "Seriously? you got me drenched old man, now go ahead and try a lightning technique to electrocute me, I mean common that tactic is so old" said Sayotsu, as he was irritated by his opponents last move. He stood up and rushed towards his opponent at a blinding speed, that speed was something which closely resembled Yakedo's last opponents speed while clad in his lightning armor. Suddenly then his entire body was enveloped into an armor of chakra. However, soon the armor dispersed in air, as if it had been broken down to molecular levels and had spread all out through the region. Ryuu felt two large chakra spikes coming from an area west of himself and he rushed to it deciding to check it out before he went back to konoha report his success to Hokage-sama. "Someone else approaches, Shinobi," called Yakedo to his new sparring partner. "Does this man come after you or of his own volition?" "I have no memories of this man, be careful his chakra looks strong, gramps." said Sayotsu as his rush had come to an end owing to the hiatus. "Well Sayotsu i though you would remember me we have been on a few missions together."Ryuu said as he appeared infront of them using his Fuingan and The Flying Thunder God Technique. "And you're?" asked Sayotsu anxiously. "Well im Ryuu Moto or as you have known me as Dragon."Ryuu said in a rather cold tone Yakedo, arms crossed, leaned against a torii gate as he listened interestedly. " I still don't remember you, but what are you doing here Shinobi?" "Well i just finished my mission for The Hokage and was about to return using one of my Jutsu then i felt both of your ckakra spike from this island and since i knew i couldnt have swimmed here."Ryuu said as he looked at the whirlpools in the horizon flinching at the thought."So i used a jutsu to teleport near this temple."Ryuu said "Swum." muttered Yakedo under his breath. "Seriously, what sort of strong shinobi can't use proper grammar." This devolved into muttering rather quickly. " Weird Shinobi's who track your chakra and intervene you when you're about to spar with someone, I guess?" said Sayotsu sarcastically. "Hello Weird Shinobi who thinks he's a dragon!" "Exactly the kind of person i am."Ryuu said with a smirk thinking of all of the times he has done this. "Oh and to answer your question Yakedo that is the side effect of the jutsu it used it leaves me slightly disoriented and that Dragon is the ANBU Mask i wear"Ryuu said slightly agitated "Who the blazes is Yakedo?" questioned Yakedo, aware he hadn't given out his name, testing this man's perception. "Yakedo? now who is the rightful owner of this name?" questioned Sayotsu, although he doubted it was his sparing partners name. "Well Yakedo the infamous and famous Yakedo Shio who killed 60 members from his clan because they were experimenting on children to become 'Super-Shinobi'.Or is my information wrong?"Ryuu asked knowing that it was him. "You had my curiosity. But now you have my attention." spoke the now-revealed Yakedo is a tone laced with ice. "Twenty-eight years, four months, and sixteen days later, a Konoha ANBU sticks his nose where it doesn't belong." His whole posture had changed, his killing intent had spiked dramatically and even Sayotsu wasn't unaffected by the sheer killing intent being put out. "Tell me... ANBU..." spitting out the name like a curse, "what else do your damned files say about old Yakedo Shio, a man past his days of glory?" "So you're Yakedo Shio after all, good work Dragon. I appreciate all the trouble you took just to collect a little intellect on him..." said Sayotsu as he remained unaffected by Yakedo's killing intent. " Those damned files say a lot but nothing worth mentioning" he added. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I figured as long as I was here, I should have at least confirmed it. Well, how about Sayotsu and I have a little spar, and the winner battles you, Yakedo, I'm sure you would like to fight at least one of us;" Ryuu said in a taunting manner. "Not happening," spoke a harshly controlled voice from Dragon's ear, as the Yakedo they were looking at melted into air, exposing his status as some form of clone. "I'm taking you down." "Fine then if thats how you want to go down then i was just hoping for a friendly spar but this will do"Ryuu said unsheathing Ryujin and activating his Fuingan placing 4 seals around the battle field. "Alright both of you Mr. and Mrs. Badass continue fighting while I will be watching you" said Sayotsu as he leaped away from the battle ground and went so somewhere he thought was safe enough. " I can almost see their fight in HD, now where's my popcorn?" said Sayotsu to himself sarcastically. Stepping away from his opponent, Yakedo decided to open simply: Hiding in Mist Technique. "No HD for you, either." his voice bounced around the mist. Category:Roleplays